Auckney
| aliases = | capital = | area = The Cold Run, northwest Faerûn | size = | ruler1 = Dreyfin Auck | ruleryear1 = 1485 | ruler2 = Feringal Auck | ruleryear2 = 1369 | ruler3 = Tristan Auck | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertype = | government = Fiefdom | languages = | races = Humans, gnomes | religion = | currency = | reckoning = DR | population1 = 200 | popyear1 = 1369 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiance = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = }} Auckney was a small fiefdom near the Spine of the World. It was ruled by the noble Auck family. Because its cold location was somewhat removed from busy trade routes, it was not often visited. Geography Auckney was located on the Cold Run. The village hugged a small, round harbor that was dominated by an island topped by Castle Auck. Sea cliffs lined the southern edge of the harbor and beyond the village's farms was the steep Maerlon Mountain. Description The village was constantly beset by fog and strong, cold wind. An abandoned lighthouse sat on a cliff to the north of the harbor. Villagers said they could sometimes hear a woman screaming from inside the tower. In part because of its location in the harbor, Castle Auck was removed from the village. The castle, which had two 15-foot-tall towers and a 12-room house, itself was built in the 8th century DR by the Dorigast family. However, the Auck family had reigned there for more than 400 years. In addition to the Auck family themselves and their steward, half a dozen servants and ten guards lived or worked in the castle. The Lord of Auckney ran a number of towers surrounding the fiefdom. When a flag flew above the tower, it was manned by a handful of soldiers. Demographics In about 1369 DR, Auckney had a population of around 200, most living in the village around the harbor or on surrounding farms. Auckney was mostly inhabited by humans, but a population of gnomes settled there, having to work extra hard to be accepted by its human inhabitants. For that reason, the gnomes of Auckney were known for their work ethic. Notable inhabitants * Colson, the girl rescued by Wulfgar while still a baby. * Feringal Auck, Lord of Auckney ca. 1369 DR. * Tristan Auck, former Lord of Auckney. * Priscilla Auck, Feringal's older sister. * Temigast, steward to Lord Feringal. * Liam Woodgate, a gnomish carriage driver * Meralda Ganderlay, Colson's true mother who married Feringal. * Jaka Sculi, Colson's true father. * Soth, a scholar encountered at the Wyrm's Tooth glacier. * Kieran Nye, owner and bartender of the Whistling Gallows inn in Lonelywood Appendix Notes Appearances ;Novels: * Spine of the World * The Orc King * The Companions References Category:Settlements Category:Locations on the Sword Coast North Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations